


The Dark

by Bjack998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjack998/pseuds/Bjack998
Summary: Both boys were marked, but which one was the prophecy referring to? Harry, or his twin?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Cast and Info

MAIN PROTAGONIST - 

HARRY POTTER AS Daniel Radcliffe 

Astoria Greengrass as Kiernan Shipka

Slytherin- 

Daphne Greengrass as Emilia Clarke 

Tracey Davies as Phoebe Tonkin

Theodore Nott as Thomas Doherty 

Hestia Carrow as Kristen Stewart 

Flora Carrow as Kaya Scodelario

Millicient Bulstrode as Katherine Langford

Lucian Bole as Alex Petyffer

Peregrine Derrick as Fionn Whitehead

Adrian Pucey as Taron Egerton 

Cassius Warrington as Cody Christian

Miles Bletchley as Alexander Ludwig

Graham Montague as Dylan Sprayberry

Ravenclaw - 

Maree Capulet as Zendaya ( oc )

Mandy Brocklehurst as Alice Englert

Su Li as Arden Cho

Terry Boot as Dean-Charles Chapman

Anthony Goldstein as Will Poulter

Hufflepuff - 

Hanna Abbott as Hannah Murray

Susan Bones as Birdy 

Wayne Hopkins as Charlie Heaton

Ernie McMillan as Evan Peters

Gryffindor- 

Sorrel Potter as Richard Madden ( oc)

Alicia Spinnet as Laura Harrier

Fay Dunbar as Nell Tiger Free

Others - 

Sensei Joseph Hurst as Martin Kove

Michael Li as Rick Yune

Sho Iwamoto as Sung Kang

Tao as Rila Fukushima

Takato Li as Hiroyuki Sanada

Mae Li as Liu Yifei

Rio Li as Ming-Na Wen

Maria "La Loba" Villalobos as Kate del Castillo

Pedro "El Diablo" Rojas as Joaquín Cosío

Alberto "El Cicatriz" Ochoa as José María Yazpik

Diego "El Perro" Costa as Salvador Zerboni

Epifanio "El Malvado" Navarro as Ernesto Yáñez

The rest as their respective cast. 

Have no rights whatsoever ownership of it's creators and so on.


	2. Playlist

My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy

Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots  
Wish we could turn back time  
To the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep

Champion by Fall Out Boy  
I got rage every day, on the inside

Demons by Imagine Dragons  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

Natural by Imagine Dragons  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold...

Helena Beat by Foster The People  
Sometimes life it takes you by the hand  
It puts you down before you know it  
It's gone and you're dead again

For You by Liam Payne and Rita Ora  
In your eyes, I'm alive  
Inside, you're beautiful  
Something so unusual  
In your eyes  
I know I'm home  
Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles  
Breathe me in  
Breathe me out  
I don't know if I could ever go without  
I'm just thinking out loud  
I don't know if I could ever go without

Talk by Coldplay  
Oh brother, I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don' know what to do

Fix You by Coldplay  
When you're too in love to let it go

Clocks by Coldplay  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease? 

On My Side by Gordi  
How do you give yourself to me?  
I send you my words silently  
I have been tongue-tied for a while  
Cause I can't go that extra mile

Something Just Like This by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers  
But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not lookin' for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairy-tale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

She Looks so Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

Cherry Wine by Hozier  
The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.

Tongue Tied by Grouplove  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye

Icarus by Bastille  
You put up your defenses when you leave  
You leave because you're certain  
Of who you want to be  
You're putting up your armor when you leave  
You leave because you're certain  
Of who you want to be

Run Boy Run by Woodkid  
Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! They're dying to stop you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society

Battlecry by Jordan Mackampa  
There's a war to be formed  
We must stand and fight  
'Cause time is of the essence  
And freedom within our sight

Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding  
I can't face, now everything has changed  
I just wanna be by your side

I have no rights whatsoever. This is only for entertainment and so forth.


	3. The First fall of an Idiot

Saturday, 31 October 1981

Samhain

Voldemort's siniterly smiled as he looked down at the two Potter kids, both born on the cursed day that will mark the birth of his downfall. The thought of such a thing was humorous at most but still, he couldn't just ignore the underlying fear of possibility. Both boys are a threat to his empire.

No! He had to finish this right now. After all, he had tortured that worthless pitiful spineless of a man to spill the secret location of the Potters'.

The redheaded and hazel eyed Sorrel Potter cried at the sight of him, Voldemort found it annoying and waved his wand to silence the baby, whilst the black haired and green eyed Harry Potter just stared.

Looking down at the baby, he saw black hair and green emerald eyes staring defiantly at him. Just like his parents have defied him various times only to die in the end by his hand. He so loved it when someone defied him only to die at an instant later. The boy looked around as if searching for an escape route. No more than a year old, Voldemort was amused but he could tell the boy would've been unusually intelligent.

Out of respect, Voldemort turned and decided to kill him first. "A pity" He said as he aimed the wand at baby Harry "you could have been a great follower, but I cannot have anyone oppose me. Goodbye, child." Voldemort fired his killing curse, but was undeniably surprised when it didn't work, even more so when it shot back at him.

Voldemort's body vanished, leaving his robes and wand on the floor along with one crying baby in the crib who sat next to an exhausted baby. Both were bleeding on their foreheads, one from the spell and the other from the backlash. 

○ ●THE DRK●○

Outside, waiting for his master's return only to for Peter Pettigrew to slowly pick himself up off the ground and surveyed the wreckage of the Potter home in amazement. He had sworn allegiance to Voldemort just a week before, bartering the secret James and Lily Potter had entrusted to him. He was tortured first but he knew if the Dark Lord killed him he would never find the Potter's home, he instead bargained in exchange for a seat high in the Dark Lord's counsel. In the end, the Dark Lord granted him the mark but he will have a seat after he has killed the boys. 

Voldemort had chosen tonight on All Hallow's Eve as the most auspicious time to kill the Potters' and the Prophecy Child they were protecting, and he'd insisted that Peter accompany him to Godric's Hollow. The traitor remained across the street and watched as his master glided through the wards on Godric's Hollow and forced his way inside. There was a brief flurry of spellfire, and then silence that last for a moment or two ... until an immense green explosion blew away part of the second floor with enough force to knock Peter to the ground.

After recovering from both surprise and the loud ringing in his ears, Peter closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a soft pop, and then a brown common house rat appeared in his place and quickly darted across to the Potter home.

Once inside, Peter resumed his human form and began his investigation. To his great surprise, he soon discovered first James laying dead motionless, and then he made his way up the stairs to find Lily Potter laying dead next to the crib, along with two sleeping infant children.

He turned around to see the children when he stared at unmistakable green emerald eyes back at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the baby Harry Potter. 

Of the Dark Lord, there was nothing left but a pile of a dark tattered robe clothing and a wand on the floor. Peter pocketed the wand inside his robes. He had to run knowing he will be hunted down.

○●THE DRK●○

Minutes passed before another person entered the bedroom, it was none other than Severus Snape. He immediately ran to the body of Lily, he held her close to himself as tears poured down his eyes. The man did nothing but cry for a few minutes, when the sound of more people startled him. He placed a kiss on Lily's forehead and gently lowered her before running away.

○●THE DRK●○

Baby Harry has seen many people come and go. The innocent child wanted Pafoo to hold him just as an unknown man held his mother moments ago. 

Pafoo did held him looking at him for something he doesn't know what but lays him once again on the crib and does the same thing to his brother. 

Only for a big man comes in and for Pafoo to talk to each other and gives him a very shiny keys. Pafoo bundles them in blankets and hands them to the unknown man.

Both twins were layed next to each other inside the sidecar of the motorcycle. Harry Potter was seeing everything with his little eyes. Only to fall asleep on the way.

○●THE DRK●○

A little while later Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive where he met Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello Hagrid" Dumbledore greeted "I trust all was well?"

"Young Sorrel and Harry fell asleep halfway" Hagrid answered "both silent as a log but still"

Dumbledore examined the boys, Sorrel had an S shaped scar above his forehead, that S scar signifies Voldemorts heritage in speaking to snakes, Dumbledore double checks Sorrel only to realize that there was no dark magic in it. Unlike the lightning scar in the other boys head, Dumbledore hypothesized that Sorrel must have deflected the killing curse and part of Voldemorts soul latched on to Harry. It made sense as Sorrel was most likely the one the prophecy was talking about as he was born right as the seventh month dies at preciously midnight.

Dumbledore decided at that moment to leave Harry with his aunt, she hates magic and hopefully the death of her sister would care for the child since Harry is practically a squib who doesn't have any magic except the scar on his forehead in which Albus hopes to find some type of a solution by then, and if he doesn't then for the greater good he has to die. It is a hard decision especially talking about another human being.

"Thank you Hagrid" Dumbledore smiled "may I have young Harry?"

"Yes sir" Hagrid said as tears dripped down his eyes, he gave Harry a little kiss on the forehead before handing him to Dumbledore. "Goodbye Harry" He said, he reached for Sorrel.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore stopped him "can I ask you to take Sorrel back to Hogwarts?"

"What?" The half giant wasn't expecting that "but you have Harry and..."

"Hagrid" Dumbledore interrupted with a smile "please trust that I have a good reason"

"Ah...very well" Hagrid nodded, even though it was clear he was uncomfortable with the idea. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then," He cast one last glance at Harry before driving away, back into the sky.

"Are you sure that is prudent to leave Harry with his muggle relatives?" Asked Minerva looking at Albus.

"Yes, he has no means of magic and it's the only way he can live a normal life and I don't think it be wise to raise him along side his brother having the attention on him and feel like an outcast because of his lack of magic.They're the only family left." 

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. "

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,  
nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to professor McGonagall. For a full minute the two of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and  
twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Harry Potter did need all the luck for the following years to come.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and cheering to the wrong boy, and saying in hushed voices: "To Sorrel Potter -- the boy who lived!"

○●THE DRK●○

Do let me know what you think of this chapter. I accept criticism but NOT derogatory comments. Also, don't be that person who points out like a mistaken small words. Please save it to you library. Thank you for reading. Late Happy New Year's!

Obviously, all rights go to their rightful owners. 


	4. The boy is not a Squib?

Thursday, 1 August,1991

"Albus!" Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall barged into the headmasters office, shock and panic on her face

"Minerva?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore blinked at the way his deputy and close friend barged into his office, "What, may I ask, is the matter?"

"Harry potter!" McGonagall replied

"Mr Potter?!" Dumbledore calmly asks, uncertain on Minerva's reaction that has her frazzled. He had last seen Harry when he had placed him with his relatives, the Dursleys. Dumbledore had great hopes for Harry, if all went well then Harry would have a semi normal life before he would be sacrificed for the greater good( so far he hasn't found a solution at this rate the boy is good as dead), though the last part was such a shame as Harry was such an adorable baby. "What has happened to him?"

"He has sent his Hogwarts letter back, saying he does not wish to attend!" McGonagall replied. "Albus, you've said the boy wasn't magical for he was practically a squib. Not only that imagine Sorrel Potter the twin brother of Harry Potter, son of Lily and James, not wishing to attend Hogwarts!"

"Worry not Minerva, we shall deal with this." Dumbledore promised her, all the while he was wondering what would cause Harry to refuse. He knew that the boy would have a fifty - fifty chance of not having a brilliant life at the Dursleys and did expected him to jump at the opportunity to attend a school of magic, even if the Dursley's did treat him kindly he should still want to attend, after all what child wouldn't want to learn magic? It seems Mr. Potter is the exception of those who don't want to be involved with anything related to magic.

"And another thing" McGonagall continued, not the least bit calmed down by the headmasters words.

Dumbledore nods for her to continue.

"Then why is the address registered to an abandoned canyon tunnels in America?!" McGonagall slammed the letter on the desk, showing the shocked wizard that it had indeed been registered to a canyon tunnels in America.

"How?" Dumbledore whispered to himself as he read the address.

Mr. H. Potter

Old abandoned Las Lagrimas Canyon Tunnels 

Santeria, Los Angeles

California

One thing on his mind that was going through Albus Dumbledore in that moment was.

'Fuck'

○●THE DRK●○

Sunday, 4 August, 1991

"Is this the place?" Minerva asked as she and Dumbledore arrived inside the tunnel along with the potions master, professor, and head of Slytherin house none other than Severus Snape.

"I believe so." Dumbledore nodded as he looked around inside the tunnel. Cement floors and graffiti walls, not much light at all. It was dusty everywhere it was becoming ridiculous for Minerva started to sneeze, in fact there was so much dust that the Headmaster's eye wear vision blocked his sight for Dumbledore couldn't help but wave his wand and vanish it all before he and his comrades could continue looking around. He saw that some of the windows were covered with black paint and timber. In the center of everything was a small cot with an old blanket and a makeshift of a pillow on top, next to it was an old brown wooden table and what looked like the container from muggle take out food.

"The Potter boy lives here?" Snape unimpressive as he looked around. "Shall I assume the bed is his?" Professor McGonagall was about to respond when a sound caught their attention.

They all turned to see a crow perched itself on the table, the crow paused when it saw them it then shifted into an aggressive stance and began to caw at them in an attempt to drive them off. However, it's stature it didn't seem much of a threat to anyone if not more humorous to the uninvited guests.

"I'm coming Morrígan." A voice called, the three perked up and waited for the owner of the voice to arrive. Everyone at this point assumed that the crow was called Morrígan and if they were correct then the voice belonged to Harry.

Soon Harry came in, wearing a worn out pair of black trainers with the logo of converse, black trousers, a baggy white shirt with a jean jacket. None of his clothes looked brand new or expensive, in fact they seemed a bit unkempt and ripped. He also had a black backpack on his back with the straps duct taped. Harry himself looked lithe but still thinner than the average boy his age but was still a decent height. He had the classic black messy hair of his father and green eyes of his mother along with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead from Voldemort just as Albus had expected him to have. However, the headmaster didn't realize the scar was white and sealed, and not an angry bleeding red.

Currently Harry's attention wasn't on Dumbledore, Snape or even McGonagall. It was rather on what appears to be a dark grey staff in his hands that he was polishing and putting the rag in his bag.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing Harry to look up at him in surprise.

Harry took a moment to look at these three strangers, first there was an old woman dressed in dark green robes with a black pointy hat and small glasses that hanged off the bridge of her nose. Then there was the scowling man with pale skin, a long hooked nose, greasy shoulder length hair and covered in black robes that contrasted against his skin. Then there was the old man in the center, the old man had a long crooked nose that seems to have taken too many hits in his lifetime, a very squished blue hat and was dressed in sky blue robes while also having the biggest white beard that Harry had ever seen.

"Mr. Potter, it's pleasure to once again meet you." Dumbledore said in the form of a greeting. "I am Albus Dumbledore, these are my colleagues Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. How are you today?" Dumbledore asked, Harry was silent for several seconds before he finally responded.

"S ... sorrrrryyy ... .no ... ... ¡no hablo inglés!"Harry drawled as he slowly backed away from these obviously crazy people who seemed to wear early Halloween costumes. "Lo siento ... no hablo inglés ... no hablo inglés ..."

"Now I know that this may seem intimidating Harry but I assure you that we mean you no harm." Dumbledore said with a small smile, his eyes twinkled, a classic technique of his to help calm people down and let them drop their guards and trust him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work on Harry neither on Tom both respectively share that in common. Harry held the staff tightly on his right hand that his both his knuckles were starting to turn white in his clutched hands and signaled with his head for Morrígan to fly towards his shoulder. 

"Sorrrrrryyy…" Harry drawled once more. "... no hablo inglés! "

"¡Lo siento, no hablo inglés!"

"Harry it's fine, we just..."

Snape was rolling his eyes at the Potter boy's antics but then again he doesn't get enough entertainment in seeing the headmaster being interrupted by a mere boy.

"¡Lo siento!" Harry said before he turned and tried to run away, he was about to run into the tunnel he came from when a force field blocked him. He stopped before he crashed into it, he closed his eyes knowing this is what his Sensei Hurst has been telling him since the beginning.

'There will be a time you will want to run, but you will to have to face your past, and remember this Harry no matter what you choose your destiny arrives all the same. It doesn't matter if you run because in the end the outcome will be the same.' 

Harry sighs in defeat for his Sensei was once again right, he groaned before turning back to the others. "Alright, what do you want?" Harry asked them in a tired voice.

"Oh, so now you speak English?" Snape said sarcastically.

"I am living in a mixed racial populated area, the people around this area speak spanish, now what do you lot want? If it's money then I'm afraid you asked for the wrong person." Harry did have money but he wasn't going to tell these people and hopefully they do leave.

"We are not after your money Harry." Dumbledore said. "You were sent a letter a few days ago."

"Oh that letter," Harry recalled and Morrígan wouldn't leave his side from his familiar's shoulder as if the crow was trying to understand if these people are a threat to the two of them and Harry walked towards the rickety old chair, he sat on it before placing his backpack on the floor, he undid his staff back to his former batons to fit in his bag, he then placed Morrígan on the table. To give his companion a clear view of any sign of trouble.

"I thought my letter made it clear that I wouldn't attend," Harry said, as he stroked Morrígan's feathers never leaving his eyes stray away from the three people standing before him. "Now which of the three didn't understand the meaning of a no? Because no means no. Do I have to give you a dictionary for Christmas so the three of you understand it's definition?" 

McGonagall didn't like the disrespectful attitude of the young boy for she was about to chastise him, when Albus Dumbledore spoke again without care of the rude behavior of the boy sitting in front of him.

"We've come to talk to you about it Mr Potter, you see your name has been written down since birth along with your twin brother Sorrel. Both of your parents attended Hogwarts."

"It is true, they were both Gryffindors', member of my house." McGonagall said proudly.

"Yes, well I'm not really interested, even if my parents did go and no doubt about this unknown brother of mine will attend." Harry said. "I refuse and I do still have the option to go to Ilvermorny or Castelobruxo." 

"Well, Potter clearly doesn't want to go," Snape said to McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I suggest we leave him here."

Snape having two Potters was going to give him a migraine to the point of quitting being a professor/ spy but one Potter will probably only be a headache. He can handle the headache.

"He at least understands a no." Harry said, pointing to Snape making a point of what he has been trying to say.

Both professors frowned at Snape for not making things easier of convincing the boy. Snape didn't acknowledge their frowns and dared not to look at them.

"Mr Potter, I am sorry but you shouldn't even be in this country. If it was discovered that you were here then they would send you back to Britian." Dumbledore said. "It is also the law for a British born magical student to attend Hogwarts at least until their owl exams." Unless, if he counts the exchange program but Albus wasn't going to mention it for the risks of Harry leaving Hogwarts for good.

"Mr Potter, if you come to Hogwarts then you will be given a shelter and free food for all of your time there." McGonagall said. Harry did his best to keep his expression neutral but at this point he was very tempted to just say yes so he could get some fresh food. 

He has been running away from certain unfriendly people who are after his blood. It is difficult to be laying low and making sure his face isn't seen by the Court of the Vipers, Mafia's, and the government law. Most of the times he changed his body's appearance within these groups but he was too paranoid to let his guard down. He never knew who might be following him. 

"You know that if you were so concerned for my good then you could give me all of your money." Harry replied. "What happens if I don't go?"

"Then someone will come from the ministry and make you go." Snape said, impatiently, waiting for this to finish so he could get away from Potter. At this point he retracts what he had thought earlier this boy takes it to another level of migraine. 

"Well that's not nice."

"It is for your own good Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry slumped in his seat.

"Fine, Morrígan and I will go to your school." 

"That will be a problem, crow's are not allowed at Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

"Well Hogwarts is going to have to make an exception or it can forget having me. You three would've just wasted your time to just travel all the way to come here." Harry replied.

"Very well,as long as your companion doesn't stay close to the owls," Dumbledore said, before Snape could start going on about Potters demanding special attention.

In all honesty it didn't bother Dumbledore much if Harry had a crow, plus he was the headmaster and he had a Phoenix for a familiar. He was more than capable of making changes if they suited his needs if he wants to carry out his plan. "Morrígan can attend. You will not have to worry about payment either, your parents had already paid for it when you were a baby."

"Well...that's a good planning of them." Harry said as he stood up and picked up his back pack. "Okay I've got all my stuff now." Harry said, as his flying companion flew back on his shoulder.

"That is all of your stuff?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I forgot to bring my shipment of cocaine," Harry said sarcastically.

○●THE DRK●○

Monday, 5, August 1991

He finally found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, they made their way in, none of the people came to greet the Headmaster or either of two professors for they can see they were busy but they were curious about the boy but mistook him for a muggleborn.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said.

He's finally here in the magical world well officially of Great Britain.

"Now Harry, you will be taken to get your school supplies with Hagrid." Dumbledore said. " For the professors and myself have duties to attend to and prepare for the school year." 

"Who the hell is a Hagrid?" Harry asked as Morrígan flew back on Harry's right shoulder.

"Ah, here he is now." Dumbledore said as he gestured to an approaching man, one who was the largest man that Harry had ever seen.

"Blimey!" Hagrid said when he caught sight of Harry, he stopped just in front of Harry. "Why, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry."

"And you saw me when I was a baby because..." Harry trailed off, waiting for the giant man to finish for him.

"I knew your parents." Hagrid smiled. "James and Lily, best wizard and witch I had ever met." Hagrid said, Snape made a snort of disagreement when Hagrid mentioned James. "Ah, and who is this cute little fellow?" Hagrid said, gesturing to Morrígan.

"Is a she.That's Morrígan." Harry answered.

"Hagrid, I would like you to take young Harry to go and get his school supplies." Dumbledore said as he handed Hagrid a list.

"No problem sir." Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry, what do you teach?" Harry asked.

"Oh...I'm not a professor." Hagrid said. "I'm the gamekeeper."

"Okay...and do you do this for all students?" Harry asked.

"Uh...no...not really." Hagrid admitted.

"Hagrid will be more than capable for this task." Dumbledore said before gesturing Hagrid to come closer, Hagrid bent down so Dumbledore could whisper in his ear and hand him something that Hagrid slid into the inside of his coat.

"Are they drug dealers?" Harry asked. "What?" He said when he saw the look on McGonagall's face. "I don't judge. I did it also." 

McGonagall worried for the life that Harry previously had that she walked as her feet were burning with determination and went to furiously in hushed conversation to speak with the Headmaster to the point he was going to need a visit to madame Pomfrey.

A minute or so later they entered Gringotts bank.

As, he and Hagrid reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front doors of the bank he nodded to the creatures that were bowing him inside; completely missing their surprised looks at his show of respect to them. As he walked through the second set of doors, silver this time Harry nodded to two more creatures bowing him inside and he read a sign on the door.

Looking around the vast marble hall, Harry could not help but be impressed with the splendor, black and white marble square tiles on the floor, light marble walls and a huge long counter where about a hundred more of the strange creatures were stood behind, counting strange gold coins, precious gems and other things. Walking up to a free teller, he stood quietly, respectfully waiting to be acknowledged.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Sounds like you don't want to try and rob this place." Harry muttered to himself, causing the two goblins who had heard him to snort in amusement at his, in their opinion, huge understatement.

"No, you shouldn't Harry," says Hagrid.

"Mr Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said to the goblin, the goblin looked up at Hagrid before staring at Harry in a slightly creepy way.

"And does Mr Potter have his key?" The goblin asked.

"Oh wait...here's the little devil." Hagrid said as he pulled out a key.

"Hold up, what's that?" Harry said as he pointed to the key.

"It's a key Harry."

"I know that," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "but the key to what?"

"Your vault."

"My vault?" Harry repeated. "So this key is the key to a vault with a lot of money?"

"Yes." Hagrid nodded.

"Okay, so why do you have my key?!" Harry demanded as he looked at the key like a goblin would look at gold.

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me." Hagrid replied.

"Why does he have my key?" Harry asked without missing a beat. "It's my key. Shouldn't I have my key?"

"You were not aware that the headmaster possessed your key?" The goblin asked with a frown, at least it looked like a frown, Harry wasn't entirely sure for the goblin had the same expression as the one before.

"I didn't even know the headmaster since yesterday meeting him for the first time," Harry admitted.

"Hmm," The goblin hummed. "I think it's best that you talk with Sharptooth he's in charge of the Potter's account. Do you have time to spare today?"

"Yep," Harry nodded, Morrígan still perched on Harry's shoulder just observing her surroundings. "Sooner the better please. I want my key and I want my money, and look at the bank statements."

"Very well," The goblin nodded,. "Griphook!" The goblin called and a second later another goblin arrived. "Escort Mr Potter to meeting room three and then call Sharptooth who's in charge of the Potter family."

"Now wait here," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore told me to..."

"That is not my concern." The goblin cut Hagrid off. "Now do you have any other business with Gringotts?"

Harry didn't get to hear Hagrid's answer as he had walked after Griphook, he didn't want to lose the goblin because they are creatures you don't want to mess with and they are handling his families money.

○●THE DRK●○

Goblin Sharptooth was enraged like he hadn't been for over a decade. Being ignored by the Potter heir after many letters sent to him by the bank.

He had double checked that Gringotts had sent Lord Harry Potter his quarterly statements of his family's vaults and the investments managed by Gringotts. A trust vault was set for him by his parents until he became of age. Due to the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter, Harry Potter had become the headship of his house. That most of these pathetic wizards and witches believe Sorrel is the only Potter and heir to his fortune.

"Mr. Potter sit. We have a lot of documents and business files to go over." 

"Now, my first question is why haven't you written back to the Bank?" 

"The bank? The only bank I have stepped in was the American equivalent to yours." 

"I see.We have sent correspondence to you. What are your reasons that couldn't communicate with us?"

"I have never received a letter of any shape of form from a bank." 

"I've checked and they say it went out. Somewhere, here doesn't make sense and tell me if your magical guardian has spoken to you?" 

"Magical guardian?" 

"Are you telling me your magical guardian has never spoken to you?" The goblin blinked in disbelief.

"No" 

Sharptooth takes a deep breath and says," Please, Mr. Potter tell me what you know at least start at the beginning." 

Harry sighs and went on full explanation that in the end it left Sharptooth baffled and very livid. 

How could they keep the heir of the Potter family this ignorant to the British wizarding world? This went against so many laws, not only those made by wizards, but also by those who signed the ancient magical contract between the magical races. By the time he became eleven Harry Potter should have been taught the basic etiquette and customs of wizards, how to behave in company of certain other magical races and the laws he had to remember. Especially, here in Britain since other countries have a very different set of laws.

"We need to make an inheritance test. Just to verify you and in this form you will be officially announced emancipated in records of your wizarding kind. If you don't your brother will take your rightful headship to your house." 

"I accept, Sharptooth." 

The goblin opens a drawer and took a bowl and some kind of special parchment. "Here. First, you need to cut your hand and let 10 drops of your blood fall on the bowl. I will mix, and then I will drop the blood on the parchment, and the results will appear gradually." Explained Sharptooth, handing the bowl and a silver knife for Harry.

Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of :

Peverell ( by blood, father)

Potter ( by blood, father)

Brocklehurst ( adoption, by former Lord)

Gaunt ( right of conquest) 

Black (acting regent)

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of:

Black (by his godfather)

Slytherin ( by blood, mother )

Vaults:

Black

#671 Black Family Vault: 80.560.200 Galleons 546 Sickles 367 Knuts

#670 Black Heirloom Vault: Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry

#669 Black Head of House Vault: 19.825.000 Galleons 139 Sickles 420 Knuts

Potter

#863 Potter Family Trust Vault: 20.000 Galleons 240 Sickles 300 Knuts (replenished annually from Family Vault)

#862 Potter Family Vault: 39.690.340 Galleons 497 Sickles 104 Knuts

#861 Potter Heirloom Vault: Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry

#860 Potter Head of House Vault: 13.150.669 Galleons 471 Sickles 938 Knuts

Brocklehurst 

#1000 Brocklehurst Family Vault: 

20.900.667 Gallons 401 sickles 830 knuts

#1001 Brocklehurst Head of House Vault: 14.000.050 Gallons 390 sickles 457 knuts

#1002 Brocklehurst Heirloom Vault: 

Weapons, Books, and rare paintings

Properties:

Black

Black Manor, Dublin, Ireland (unplottable)

Grimmauld Place 12, London, England (unplottable)

Black Isle, New Zealand (unplottable)

Black Estate, Rome, Italy (unplottable)

Black House, Chicago, United States (unplottable)

Potter

Potter Manor, Abercarn, Wales

Potter Vila, Toulouse, France

Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow (destroyed)

Brocklehurst 

Mink, Okinawa city, Japan

Businesses:

Black

20% Flourish & Blotts

45% Borgin and Burkes

35% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

100% Potage's Cauldron Shop

49% Twilfitt and Tattings

40% Daily Prophet

Potter

10% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor

10% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

45% Quality Quidditch Supplies

30% Twilfitt and Tattings

40% nimbus Racing Broom Company

10% Daily Prophet

10% Ollivanders

Abilities:

Learned Occlumency 

Learned Legilimens 

Learned Metamorphmagus

Natural Elemental Magic (Water)

Natural Shadow Travel 

Control the Dark

Control Ghosts 

Parseltongue

Other Information:

Horcrux in scar (Tom Marvolo Riddle) removed 

Marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass

Seeing Harry getting out of his stupor, the account manager spoke again. "This is surprising results, I should say Lord Potter?

The goblin had a playful smile on his face. "Well, I still want some answers first,"said Harry, with a serious face. "Of course. I will help with what I can," said Sharptooth,bowing his head slightly. "This made me curious. How does this Lord thing work? And from where came all these titles? I still know very little about the pure-blood things?"

As, Sirius Black is in prison, he can't claim the title. Maybe if he clears his name he holds a chance to claim the title, but I think that is difficult to happen since he always hated his own family. And your government, which is beyond corrupt, will kill him first than pardoning his 'crimes'." Said the goblin sarcastically. "And you are the next oldest male in line. Even if you were not, you would get the title, as the only other possibility is Draco Malfoy. But, because of a requirement set by the former Lord Black, he can only claim the title if he doesn't claim the Malfoy title. And this is unlikely to happen, as there is no other heir to Malfoy title." With the explanation from the account manager, Harry could understand easily how he became the Heir/ Lord regent.

"You are naturally your father's heir being the oldest Potter you have rights to your headship before your younger brother. From, what I see former Lord Brocklehurst adopted you in making you his heir since the only other relative is his granddaughter and his house is a patriarchal only males can inherit and his only son and heir had met an unfortunate end.

Harry's jaw clenched at the mention of his former sensei for it only brought uncomfortable memories. He reinforced his occlemency to make sure his emotions didn't leak out.

"Does Miss. Brocklehurst have a trust vault?" 

Sharptooth shook his head,"No." 

"Make one for her with the money of her family's money if you have to, if you have shortage then with my trust vault, and have her education payed through all her years of Hogwarts unless I'm mistaken that she won't attend."

"No, you're not mistaken Miss.Brocklehurst and her mother came to Gringrotts to pay her education for Hogwarts this year. " 

"It's the least I can do for her." Sharptooth wrote on his parchment.

"Well, now I'll explain a little about the business in how you will be expected by as a Lord," Sharptooth told him. "First thing, the Lord from a House is responsible for all the other members, this means that they are your responsibility. Which, surprisingly is the first thing you did as a lord."

"Second, you'll control all the money from the houses, the business, and the Estate. This means you'll control how the money will be expended, then you can sell the share of the business you have, you can buy other shares, you can start a business for someone else, begin a partnership. You too can buy and sell your properties, buy lands without properties and this kind of thing." 

Harry nods for Sharptooth to keep on continuing.

"And last, being a Lord from a Most Ancient and Noble House, you have a sit on the Wizengamot, the Wizard Council, where the Laws is made, now you have seats, but how you are in the school, you'll need a proxy, a person who will vote in your stead until you can claim the seats by yourself. Unless you had permission from the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmistress to being away from the school when the Wizengamot meet is on."

Harry made an effort to listen and understand what the goblin was saying, while he could understand most of that, he'll need to do some personal study to understand all of this business, and effectively made some changes on his accounts.

"Well, I can understand most of that, but I'll need to revise everything." Harry began to talk. "I need to know about this before anything else. As soon as I'm done, I'll meet with you again so I can make some changes in my accounts." He said to the little creature, who nods with his head. "But I can make at least one change since I will be Lord Potter, I want to emerge my trust vault in my family vault. Also, add an additional money to the account."

Sharptooth gave a small smile, his lips curved upwards to be exactly. "An intelligent move, I would say. But first, you'll need to accept the lordships and put the ring in your fingers," explained the goblin. After that, he pushes a small button on his desk and talked on his language, which Harry couldn't understand. Soon after that, he turned back to the raven-haired boy again.

First, how do we address you?" Asked Sharptooth to the young Lord.

"I prefer to stick for Lord Peverell, but only at formal moments, so call me Hades." The goblin bows slightly to him and showed him a smile. "Thank you, Lord Peverell" Harry, or better Hades, he was a little uncomfortable in the inside being called in such a formal way. "Well, Hades…" Sharptooth was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Here are the rings, sir." Said one goblin after entering in the room. After he delivered the rings to Sharptooth, he bowed to the goblin and Hades before leaving the room. "Like I was saying, I need to know which Lordship you will choose to accept, Hades." The Hades blinked dumbly for a little time before speaking again. "I don't understand, I only can choose one?" That made the account manager laugh. "No, boy. I just want to know if you want to take the three Lordships or if you want to take only one." Hades eyes opened in realization, finally understanding what the goblin was saying to him. He knew one day he will come to this decision.

Harry remembering what his Sensei told him.

"Hades, all those people such as Albus Dumbledore will be expecting a weak defenseless boy who they thought you were practically a squib. Show them that your not a defenseless meek boy, you will be the unknown player to their grandest schemes. Just as a snake sheds its skin, we must shed our past."

'This time, I will be myself! Not anymore that Harry Potter who was weak and be pushed around, that Harry Potter who took beatings from Vernon, El Malvado, and Takato. No! Now, I am Hades Peverell, and I'm proud to be who I am. "I will accept all of the Lordships that I inherited."

Sharptooth nodded with respect. "Here, you can put one ring in each ring finger. Since you prefer to be addressed as Lord Peverell, you'll need to put the Peverell ring in your right hand's ring finger. The Potter ring can stay on the other ring finger, along with the Black ring." The goblin explained delivering a box to Hades who nodded understanding the procedure. "Before you could put the rings, there will be a probability that rings might not accept you for you might lose a finger or fingers,"the account manager explained to him.

Hades at this point isn't faced at the risks.

Hades without trepidation put them on only to see it didn't rejected him. 

"It seems congratulations are in order, Lord Peverell.

○●THE DRK●○

An hour later Harry had left Gringotts bank, he was rather happy about what had happened as Sharptooth had explained several things and gave him a recommended list of books to read. Plus they had sorted out the business with his key and vaults, the only reason he wasn't currently going after Dumbledore and kicking the shit out of him was because the man hadn't stolen any of his family's vaults money.

"Those goblins were quite nice, weren't they?" Morrígan agreed and made a small noise of agreement. With it's beak then tapped Harry on the head and gestured to the exit of Gringotts and saw Hagrid coming out.

"Harry!" Hagrid said as he rushed towards him. "Are you alright?!" He asked and looked him over.

"Still alive." Harry shrugged. "Morrígan's alive too in case you're interested."

"Oh merlin, I need a drink." Hagrid sighed.

"Go and have one then." Harry replied.

"I can't." Hagrid said, shaking his head. "I've got to help you get your supplies and..."

"Hagrid me and Morrígan will be fine, won't we Morrígan?" Harry said, adding the last part to Morrígan who cawed in agreement as she nodded her head.

"Well..." Hagrid looked unsure.

"Come on Hagrid, please!" Harry begged with puppy dog eyes, Hagrid looked like he was about to agree but still looked unsure so Morrígan decided to help by also making whimpering noise at Hagrid.

"Oh...alright..." Hagrid said, handing Harry the list. "I'll take a quick drink then I'll be off to find ya."

"Great" Harry said as he took the list and walked off. "Can't believe that actually worked." Whispered an astonished Harry to Morrígan.

○● THE DRK●○

"Come in dear," Madam Malikin, the owner of the robe shot, said when Harry walked in. "Oh my, what a lovely animal." She said when she saw Morrígan, even if her eyes betrayed what she had said.

"Thank you but I'd prefer not be called an animal." Harry replied.

"Um...right...well you're here for some Hogwarts robes, correct?"

"Ah that's good, just stand on the stool there, you'll have to wait for a moment before someone gets around to you. There's another person here."

"Hello," said the pale blonde boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Is that a crow?" The boy said, looking at Morrígan.

"Yes, she is. My familiar and my friend."

"Hmm," the pale boy gives an acquiescence to Harry and finding him worthy in his presence.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said blonde. He had drawling voice that made Harry wonder if the kid has a stick up on his-. Then, it hit him in comparing the blonde to his former friend Michael who also carried a good posture child with a privilege family.

"Not much point of that until you get there, though, right?" Harry asked.

"True, but she needs something to do while I'm in here. After that I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"They probably won't check the luggage, so if you just shrink it, you can carry it in and then unshrink it once you're there. Of course, you'd have to claim it belonged to an older student, if anyone or the professors asked, but that shouldn't be too difficult," Harry suggested.

Draco looked at Harry approvingly. "That just might work. I'd have to learn how to unshrink things, but until then I could get an older student to do that, as well. Say, have you got your own broom?"

"Not at the moment," Harry answered, noncommittally. He never had the chance to do so, besides he wants to play quidditch just to see what's the fuss is about.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, Right now my body has the build of a seeker but I prefer to play as a beater or chaser. You?"

"Seeker. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I think I'd like to be in Slytherin. But, I did hear Gryffindor they have the best parties." Harry heard two redheads speaking in "hushed" voices before coming to Madam Malkins store of making one at first week back to school and how it was a hit last years.

"Well, that's okay, if you're into that sort of thing. I'm going to be in Slytherin, all our family has been there-"

"Well, that's okay, if you're into that sort of thing," Harry interrupted and he could've sworn he say Draco's mouth twitch upwards.

"Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Well, maybe not LEAVE…that's a bit over the top, but I'd definitely defect. Or get them to rally together in hopes of them making me an Excommunicado I mean, Hufflepuff sounds like a brand of marshmallows or power flower child or a good scout."

This time he knew he wasn't imagining it. The boy was fighting a smile because of something he, Harry Potter, had said. He mentally pats himself on the back. He still has it even his previous friendship started rough but then became great only to crumble into nothing.

"I say, look at that man!" Harry turned to where Draco was pointing and saw Hagrid standing outside the window, grinning at Harry and pointing to two large ice-creams to show that he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."

"Yes, exactly," Draco nodded impatiently.

"No, not exactly, there's a difference between a gamekeeper and a servant. Maybe not so different, but it'd definitely something that any future Lord should know," Harry said. He was pleased to note boy's ears were pink.

At, one point Harry would've been offended by the behavior of a rich stuck up rich boys were but having experience first hand and if there's any indication of the boy would make his life complicated and he didn't want that within his plans. He needed to ally himself with the boy for now.

"I heard he's a sort of savage that lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"Well, I wouldn't stock up on rumors. Rumors can be misleading. Some of it might've held some truth. I prefer to get all the facts before I make an opinion," Harry said. "Not everyone can live in rich wealthy homes. If they did, then it wouldn't be so special, now would it, and people would have to find new ways to flaunt their wealth. Doing so will only lead them to waste away their money to the point they have nothing to flaunt."

Draco nodded, considering. "You're right, I never thought I'd say this, but the people like that savage man are the reason on why the debonair have to contrast against the underprivileged." Now, Harry knew exactly what he meant by his statement. "Hey, is he with you?"

"Yes," Harry said simply.

"Why? Where are your parents?"

"Godric's Hollow."

"Why didn't they come with you, then?" Draco pressed.

"Well, they would have been happy to do so but I will never know for Voldemort killed them," Harry explained.

Draco's eyes widened. "You said the Dark Lord's name!"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Yes I did. I'm not trying to be brave or anything but why should I fear someone like him."

Draco didn't seem to be able to think of anything to say to that, so instead he asked, "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

Harry was thankful for his occlemency because he would've rolled his eyes by now. "If they weren't, why would Voldemort bother with them personally? From what I hear the guy was busy with his diabolical plans, and had his minions at his beck and call to go terrorize and kill Muggles in his name."

"I really don't think they should let Muggleborns in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine."

"Well, I don't think it's not having heard of Hogwarts that should concern you, per say, as much as they haven't heard about magic or know anything about our culture," Harry said, avoiding the question. He knew at that instant Richie Rich is a traditionalist.

"Yes, that's exactly why I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your last name, anyway?"

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkins said, "That's done my dear." Harry briefly wondered why he was done first when he had come in after the rich boy, but then again he might've ordered more than him.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,"rich boy said.

"Later. See if you can guess my last name by then and tell me on the train."

"I will," richie rich said, suddenly determined.

○● THE DRK●○

Shortly after that, Harry and Hagrid had purchased all of Harry's supplies and he was back at the Leaky Cauldron. 

He put his foot down when Hagrid received a message from Dumbledore that he needed to go back to those horrible people of the Dursleys who surprisingly still live in that house.

Hagrid in the end couldn't force him back and let him stay in the Leaky Cauldron.

○● THE DRK●○

Second chapter finished. I had to go back and read it because I was like what the f*ck I wrote. Then, I was like okay. I made up the place where Harry was living, for sure I did find Los Angeles very hot.

Also, Harry does know about magic but he doesn't know how the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain works since most of time he was at a different location with different sets of rules.   
Not my intention to write bad about Hufflepuff but book cannon Harry and Draco weren't thrilled to be in the house of the badgers.

All rights go to their rightful owners.

Thanks for sticking around and please comment (appropriately) and save it to your library. 


End file.
